Island Love
by Maigo No Koneko Chan
Summary: Sora is sad because Riku is leaving for college in a few weeks. Who would have guessed that the rush would cause him to share his secrets. Yaoi RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanficcy ever! It is yaoi, so if you don't like it then don't read it. The pairing is Riku and Sora…no order yet..-sweatdrop-**

**It might have lime later at the end of it…but for now…nada. Please review…yesh kk?**

_Chapter 1_

It was another perfect day here on Destiny Islands as Riku and I made our way to the boats which would carry us to the other island where we spent our childhood. We were all 17, well, not Riku. He had to be 18 and going off to college. This was the last summer we would ever have with him.

"Too bad Kairi couldn't make it with us today," I comment, placing my heads behind my head while Riku pulled the boat around to the docking bay.

"Yeah…" Riku said unconvincingly. "Too bad."

My head tilted to the right in confusion, for any day Riku seemed to be exstatic about the idea of the red head joining us. But today, as he turned and grinned at me, his expression read that he really could care less.

Climbing into the boat, Riku leant out his hand to help me down with caution. At his touch, my face began to heat up as I uickly descended, away from his outstretched limb. He didn't notice my need to get away though, and simply climbed down with me. Turning around and facing me before taking off, he whispered, "Today is a special day."

_A day blessed by the angels._ I think to myself. Just me and Riku, reliving our childhood once again. It had been so long that we have had a break from King Mickey. Ever since the defeat of Ansem's nobody, we had been running what seemed more like errands than 'missions' for the mouse.

But today, there were no messages floating in bottles, or strange human speaking animals to come retrieve us. Shoving off, the sun light caressed our skin, tickling backs and arms. The keyblades, which sat between us glistened in the brightness, reminding us of our past and our duty. We were keyblade masters and it was our job to protect all worlds.

"Sora, you clutz," whispered Riku as suddenly the boat almost tipped. "Why are you not manning your oar?"

I looked over at the abandoned oar to find it floating in the water some yards away. "Well, it's gone," I whisper, too lazy to go get it. And it would be almost impossible to move the boat over to the location with only a single oar.

"No it's not," laughed Riku. I looked over at him, finding him standing above me with groping hands. Lifting me up, he dropped me in the frozen waters. I fell deep within, then pushed back up to the surface.

"R-r-rikuuuu!!!" I hissed, clutching my arms and kicking my feet to try and stay warm. He just laughed, waiting for me to retrieve the oar. "I'm not going alone!" I laughed.

Tipping the boat, the silver haired boy lost his balance and fell in as well. He too took a few seconds before returning to the surface, where he immediately attacked me. Playing in the water, we both knew very well that we would end up with a cold if we didn't get out and warm up. Both of us swam out towards the oar, and in shock, we both ended up touching hands. His face turned red as he almost drowned in the water. I snatched him and the oar and began to drag them back to the boat. Hugging Riku closer to me, I dropped the oar into the boat and began to lift his body up as well.

"Sora," Riku whispered. "Hold on for a second." I look over at hiss eyes, which were thin and hidden behind wet, thick hair. Leaning forward, his pale lips met with my tan ones as we shared a passionate kiss.

It was my turn this time to almost faint as I fell back and away from him, landing somewhere in a land of pink and white clouds with Riku whispering all around me, "Sora..Sora…So….ra".

**Hey lookie lookie! It's a first chapter! Huzzah! Well please review for the shiny, yes? Alrighties, see you later –waits-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowwie. It's chapter two. Isn't that soo exciting??? Just to let you know, I wrote this while I was on vacation, so my mind wasn't working. But I hope you still like it. Cya around**

_Chapter 2_

---

I woke up warm and dry upon the beach, feeling a presence beside me. Opening my eyes, I found Riku sleeping next to me, his face innocently resting against his pale hands and hair spread out all over the shore. I felt my face heat up as the red luminated from my cheeks, turning my vision pink. Pink and white clouds, all gathering around my childhood friend.

I'm not sure what made me do it, but in the moment, my lips met his with a whole new feeling. My eyes closed as I was lost in the moment. Then, I repopened them to find the pink had gone and was replaced with a new blue color, one that dazzled like a thousand saphhires tinted with the freshest seaweed. My vision was met with Riku's open eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, smirking. The pink returned and I quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry riku…I don't know what it was…it's just.."

"Don't worry about it," whispered Riku, sitting up. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of us as we saw that same seagall pass by for the first of a hundered times we were sure that we would see it today.

"You wanna fight?" I asked. Riku pushed aside the awkwardness, grabbing his keyblade and fighting with me. We spent the entire day, ignoring wwhat had happened earlier in the morning and replacing our thoughts with viewing the beach and entering the secret place.

"remember when we were younger?" asked Riku. _Of course I do, baka/ You wanted to know what was on the other side of the door and I wanted to meet the new kid. We were so young, believing in monsters and santa clause._

"I hate you," I whispered.

Riku looked over at me with a random expression of confusion and sorrow. "may I ask why?"

"Because you tricked me," I replied.

"what?"

"santa clause is real."

Riku laughed and dismissed my chatter. "He's real in another world, not ours."

"Shuddup," I whispered.

Sora and riku go the entire day and at the end, they kiss one more time.

Walking home, Sora looked up towards the clouds and silently prayed that everyday would be like this, for he had never felt so happy. However, everybody knew that not all dreams come true.

**Da end. Review, won't you? **


End file.
